The present invention essentially relates to a device for aligning the edge of an element in the form of a sheet or plate of small thickness, for example the edge of a plane or shell-shaped steel plate, for the purpose of lining up and welding the same to another element or to itself on a longitudinal welding bench provided with a workpiece-carrier beam, of the kind comprising positioning members situated on a line along which it is intended to align the edges of the said elements followed by welding the same.
A device of this kind is utilised for aligning the edge of a plane or shell-shaped plate, for example along the axis of longitudinal displacement of a welding torch on a longitudinal mounting bench, for the purpose of being placed in contact with the edge of the other plate or with its second edge in the case of a shell-shaped plate, for the purpose of carrying out butt welding of the said edges without markings.
Devices of this kind which are known at present, for example from the French Pat. No. 2,391,022, have a sizeable bulk and are of complex structure.
It is an object of the invention to avoid or minimise these drawbacks.